Through Fire And Water
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: Missing scenes from 'The Examination for Lefttennant', Hornblower is forced to get some treatment for the wounds he sustained during the incident with the fire ship, and discovers some truths about who his true friends are!


**Through Fire and Water**

Captain Foster had seen that the young Acting Leftennant Hornblower had been further injured more than a man with his strength of courage would ever care to confess. His leg still smarting from his own brush with what were to be the final flames of the fire ship, he had heard to cacophony of the explosion before seeing the expression change in the young man's eyes; shock, confusion, sudden surprise, suppressed fear and pain. The heat of the ship had been far too intense for any man, even an experienced seaman to board her, but the Captain had to admire the young Hornblower's bravery. From his initial suggestion to board the ship, to himself volunteering to be the one to do so, and try steering her away from the _Indefatigable_.

Meanwhile Captain Pellew looked on, his ship's safety now secure; anxious to see any sign that the young officer had survived the conditions of the flaming ship, which was by now beginning to break apart under the strain of the searing heat. He realised that Hornblower must have known that such an act of courage, although quick thinking and in hindsight probably the only thing which could have saved his ship and the lives of his men under such futile circumstances, may very well have cost him his life.

"Into the water!" Captain Foster ordered, as he instinctively threw the young man overboard, before following closely himself, jumping in after him. The salt water, although not sufficient enough alone to itself heel their injuries would at least douse the angry flames and cleanse the young Hornblower's wounds, temporarily relieving any pain and preventing further injury until he could get the ship's surgeon to tend to them properly at a later time.

As he himself rose from the murky depths of the water, where from the force of the jump had propelled him downwards, he heard the young man call his name urgently, and, swimming towards him helped to steady him above the water until the Acting Leftennant had recovered from the initial shock, finding his sea legs again, and their small boat finally arrived to pick them up.

Although, it was clear to all that by the time the young Hornblower came aboard the _Indefatigable _he was again in an obvious degree of discomfort, and doing his best to conceal his distress.

Mr Bracegirdle was the first to greet him as he stepped aboard the ship's deck, feeling grateful for the first truly solid ground beneath his feet, as Styles and Mathews quickly joined them. All three of them sang the young Hornblower's commendations on such an exemplary display of bravery and courage, and the young officer couldn't help but feel grateful that under the circumstances he had a ship to return to at all.

"Welcome back aboard Mr Hornblower sir." Styles grinned. "I must admit for a time back there I thought we may have lost ya."

"Well done sir." Mathews smiled.

"Mr Hornblower," Lefttennant Bracegirdle cut the conversation at this however. "The Captain would like to see you in his cabin."

Hornblower nodded. "I will attend him presently." He responded.

"I must confess Mr Hornblower," Mr Bracegirdle continued, in sheer awe of the young man now standing before him. "In my time I have witnessed many an act of bravery and courage, but that goes down amongst the most commendable."

"Thank you sir." The young Lefttennant dutifully acknowledged his superior officer's praises, grimacing immediately as Lefttennant Bracegirdle patted him heavily on the back however. Letting out an involuntary slight gasp of breath in shock, as sharp burning pain suddenly shot along the entire length of his back.

"But you're hurt Mr Hornblower." The older officer realised with alarm at this.

"As I told Captain Foster only a little singed sir." The young Lefttennant assured him, with a sigh."

"Even so you must see the surgeon." He insisted. "Let Doctor Hepplewhite be the judge of that."

"If the Captain has requested desire to see me I should see him first." Hornblower insisted.

"If the Captain realised that you were wounded sir he would not mind the wait." Mr Bracegirdle explained. "I've seen even hardier men than yourself succumb to their injuries if gangrene sets in and the blood runs septic Mr Hornblower."

The two shared a look of mutual respect for each other's conflicting sense of priority, Mr Hornblower's duty to do right by his Captain's orders, and Mr Bracegirdle's deep seated concern to safeguard the continued health and wellbeing of one of the _Indefatagible's _best men, when, to this, Mathews suddenly cut in.

"Beg pardon sir but we'll make sure Mr Hornblower gets himself properly seen to." He addressed Lefttennant Bracegirdle, courtesy.

"Very well Mathews… Styled," Lefttennant Bracegirdle nodded at each in turn in agreement. "I'll inform the Captain of the situation."

"Aye aye sir." Mathews gave a salute to the older and more senior of the two Lefttennant's as he turned to leave.

Hornblower sighed. "I believe then that I am outnumbered." He smiled, before resigning himself to follow Styles and Mathews down to the sick berth.

**.****HORNBLOWER**

"The burns are bad, but you'll mend Mr Hornblower." Doctor Hepplewhite observed the charred and bloodied flesh of the seeping wounds, as he gently prised the linen shirt off Hornblower's back. Having administered just a small dosage of opiate to take the edge off the pain, he proceeded to soak the rest of the fabric which had moulded itself to the flesh in salt water before prising that too away from the wounds. True to character Lefttennant Hornblower showed little sign of the pain he must have been in, grimacing only slightly, and silently at intervals. "You'll have to bathe the wounds daily if you want to avoid them going septic," Hepplewhite explained once he was satisfied he'd finished. "and I'll dress them. But you'll need to rest your lungs for the next few days if you want to avoid pneumonia. Smoke can be an even more deadly enemy than fire itself if infection sets in."

"Thank you Hepplewhite." Hornblower nodded. "You're advice is noted."

Once he'd finished binding the wounds Doctor Hepplewhite turned back to his young patient. "There, rest easy now." He patted Hornblower tentatively on the shoulder, before proceeding to replace the used supplies, although Hornblower was himself already proceeding to get dressed.

"Thank you Hepplewhite." He sighed. "But the Captain has requested desire to see me, and I fear that I have kept him waiting quite long enough."

"May I be so bold as to make a suggestion Mr Hornblower." The Lefttennant suddenly heard Mr Bracegirdle's familiar voice coming from the open door of the medical berth, and turned to see that he had entered.

"What would that be Mr Bracegirdle?" Lefttennant Hornblower enquired respectfully of his superior officer with this.

"That you may wish to change first." The older of the two officer's smiled, indicating the charred remains of Hornblower's cotton shirt.

As the young Lefttennant observed the blackened state of the coarse material, now fraying at the edges he realised the meaning of his friend's words immediately and faltered, slightly ashamed, realising that it would not do to attend his Captain in such a sorry and pitiful state of disarray, no matter how recently distinguished in honour and bravery… praise which the young Hornblower was still not entirely sure he was entitled to.

"Of course sir." He nodded respectfully in his superior's direction as he headed for the door of the medical berth. "Thank you."

"Oh, and, Mr Hornblower," Lefttennant Bracegirdle added as his young friend headed purposefully from the room, prompting Lefttennant Hornblower to turn back to face him at this. "It's good to have you safely back on board, and in one piece."

Hornblower smiled, a look of genuine affection for the older man now standing before him spreading across his youthful features; Mr Bracegirdle really was a kindly mentor and good friend. "Than you sir." He nodded in silent salute to his superior, and close friend. "It's good to be back."

Before Lefttennant Hornblower headed from the room.


End file.
